


Some questions, a couple of suggestions

by fowlbyname45



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking ppl out (should be a tag imo lol), Drabble, F/M, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: A hamliza high school!au set in the modern time! Short, sweet, lots of hamilton references :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Some questions, a couple of suggestions

"Go talk to him!", Peggy urged her sister Eliza, nudging her with her elbow.  
"No way! I'll just... I'll just make a fool out of myself", the girl in question replied sullenly. The two sisters were standing at their lockers, discussing Eliza's stubborn insistence to not talk to Alexander, who she happened to have a huge, almost certainly unrequited, crush on. The two sisters were in a study group together with their other sister Angelica, Alex himself, his friends John, Hercules, and Lafayette, sort-of-friend Aaron, and two boys he was not so friendly with, Thomas and James. Not that Eliza kept track of that or anything. The point was, her and Alexander had spent some time together, working on group projects and such, but had never actually had a conversation about Eliza's growing feelings for him. Just the thought of speaking to Alex about that made her stomach churn with nerves. No, she was much more content to stand off to the side and watch her sisters dazzle the room without her. Besides, her and Alexander didn't seem to have that much in common anyway.  
Just then, the bell rang, and Peggy left for biology while Eliza headed to English, which happened to be the only class she had with Alexander. She fought the blush threatening to rise up her cheeks as Alexander and John walked into the room, talking animatedly.  
"Dude, you gotta ask her tonight at study group! It's your best chance!" John was saying.  
"Look, I don't know man... you're the closest friend I've got but-"  
"Alex, don't throw away your shot!"  
"Okay, okay. We'll see."  
Eliza blushed a little harder, wondering what they could be talking about. Class started, and she tried to get the question out of her mind. Afterwards, Alexander's friends Hercules and Lafayette approached Eliza, trying to act nonchalant. "So, uh, are you still on for studying tonight?" Lafayette asked.  
"Yeah...why?"  
"Nothing! No reason at all!" Hercules answered a little too quickly. "We just love having you there."  
"Okay..."  
"Alright, bye! See you then!"  
The two friends hurried off to their next class, whispering frantically with one another about who knows what.  
"Boys" Eliza thought to herself. Later that day, the sisters were heading home and chatting.  
"So then John says to Alex, 'Dude, you gotta ask her tonight at study group!' And I don't know who or what they could've been talking about" Eliza was saying.  
No one noticed how a shadow fell over Angelica's face before she said "...yeah, I wonder!"  
Eliza put her hand gently on her sister's arm and said "Hey, Angel, are you okay?"  
Angelica smiled and said "Of course. I hope you get what you want."  
"...what I want is for you to be happy."  
"And I feel the same for you."  
"Okay... thanks, I guess. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
A few hours later, the girls arrived at John's house for study group. Alex, Laf, and Hercules were already there. Aaron arrived next, and then Thomas and James, earning a glare from Alexander for merely having the nerve to show up. The group split up into pairs to help each other with a big science project. Hercules and Lafayette, Thomas and James, and Angelica and Peggy paired up, which left Eliza, Aaron, Alex, and John. Knowing Alexander and John were pretty much inseparable, Eliza decided she'd be fine working with Aaron. But just then, John winked at his best friend and paired up with Aaron himself. That left Alex and Eliza together.  
Great.  
The girl gulped and steeled herself for the worst. But actually, it wasn't all that bad. Alexander talked her ear off the while time, but she didn't really mind. After a while of working, the boy beside her started acting uncharacteristically nervous, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat.  
"So, um, Eliza...I have a question."  
"...yes?"  
"Would you want to hang out sometime? Like...on a date? With me?"  
Wait, what? Alexander was asking her out on a date? For real?  
"Um...yes! Of course. That'd be great. I'll... text you later?" Eliza suggested, trying to keep her composure.  
"Sounds good" he replied, flashing her a smile.  
Just then, Angelica came over to Eliza and said "Peggy and I are done with our work for the night. You about ready?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Let me just say goodbye to Alex."  
"Okay. We'll be waiting."  
Peggy flashed Eliza a cheesy thumbs up as her and Angelica left to go call their father.  
"Well, uh, I'll see you tomorrow then. Um...bye!" Eliza said awkwardly, starting to make her way towards her sisters.  
"See you tomorrow" Alexander replied as John came up behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and saying "Nice job, man. I wasn't sure if you'd do it."  
"So you don't have faith in me?" Alexander shot back teasingly.  
"Nah, didn't say that!"  
"Sure."  
And as the boy watched Eliza excitedly talk to her sisters about something, probably the conversation they had just had, he realized he was lucky. So incredibly lucky to be alive right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
